


ART: "I Spy"

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work inspired by all those gorgeous pictures of Colin Morgan in a black polo looking like a sexy spy from the 60's which immediately made me think of the wonderful Rotrude's, "The spy who came in from the cold." This is for you, I hope you enjoy.<br/>Now with added Arthur as the English gentleman spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Spy Who Came from the Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656450) by [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/pseuds/rotrude). 



[](https://imgur.com/swTb9Vz)


	2. Art: Arthur Pendragon, gentleman spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's partner and fellow spy was the epitome of the perfect English gentleman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having drawn Merlin as a sixties spy I could not leave his other half out of the equation. I've used colour pencils again so their in a similar style - hope you like.

[](https://imgur.com/uV2BW4K)

**Author's Note:**

> This was me experimenting with colour pencils and dark paper, I've only just starting messing about with this technique so don't really know what I'm doing. My first attempt was abysmal - the proportions were all wrong but I'm happier with this one.


End file.
